a kennedy moment
by 117lionheartgordon
Summary: leon a shy guy been though hell and back but will a ceritin claire break his shell? part one of two by the way if you don't like claire or leon STAY AWAY


A kennedy moment

aurthers comment: Right all im gonna say is that im still quiet new to storys this is a Leonxclaire one-shot with chris and leon as best freinds.

claires appartment rebbecca chambers and claire

'he is so dreamy i just want to melt in his arms!' claire shouted like a school girl 'ermmm...claire you are aweare that leon is THE most shyiest and anti-social person ever right? there's not a chance in hell that he's gonna fall for you he's in a shell...' rebbecca was saying as politly as she could claire on the other hand was still in her trance thinking about all the things she would love to do to leon in a nut shell she was drooling all over him technicly 'claire? hello? CLAIRE WAKE UP OR IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!' claire went red in the face at the muttered 'erm' rebbecca facepalmed loudly 'oh dear...how did i become freinds with you again?' claire still rosy cheeked just shrugged 'i donno at all chris and jill should be here soon i said not to be late but leave it to chris to get lost...heck i think he got lost looking for a starbucks place once...' claire facepalmed rebbecca let out a little cute giggle 'i guess your right leave it to a redfield to get lost...' claire smiled 'yeah that's tru-HEY' claire had just relised what rebbecca said and lightly slapped her arm 'awh c'mon claire you had it comming..' she smiled 'oh shut up by the way did you ask carlos out?' claire gave a sly smile this time rebbecca went into a trance and went as red as a cherry 'erm nope donno what to say to him to be honest...' claire frowned 'oh don't worry i'll give you advice and courage' she gave a warm smile.

meanwhile

chris's car with jill

'i can't believe you got lost going to your own sister appartment...heck i ain't seen claire for a 3 years and i know where she lives...' jill did a massive facepalm chris just smiled 'oh really? then why couldent you just tell me and we wouldent be late now would we?' he gave a sly smile '...you got me there i have no idea where she lives...' chris just laughed 'see told you so down here and left see? man im amazing' jill put on a sly smile and whispered 'in bed...maybe but not directions' chris looked at her and said 'what was that?' jill was nearly about to laugh when her mobile rang 'oi it's claire hello?' jill said in a perky voice 'uh jill where the heck are you? jill's smile turned into a grin 'well trust a guys directions and get lost i can't believe your bloody brother would get lost to see his sister -sigh- anyway we are just outside and heading in see ya in a few' jill hanged up and laughed 'c'mon chris let's go' chris facepalmed 'she seems perky today wonder what's made her happy...'he walked in close to jill they got inside and made them selfs at home 'ahhh nice place claire didn't know you did so good at this stuff i mean im not chris did all of our decorations and stuff' claire giggled and chris rolled his eyes 'so claire,rebbecca how have you two been eh? you two living together like bestfreinds right?' cliare and rebbecca had a smile and nodded 'yep for 5 mounths rebbecca's been living with me it's fun as anything if only i had another person if you know who im about' she said with a wink and a sly smile 'oh you mean kennedy? oh dear you know how shy and sensitive the poor boy is like' jill smiled and finnished chris's speech about leon 'he's always...i-i donno he's special to us all to be honest he's like a boy inside a adult body but he's so mature not to mention good looking he's a stunner like he fell from heaven' chris looked at jill with a slight confused look wasn't chris jills boyfreind? 'erm jill i think you've over done it and HELLO what about me?' he looked worried a little she only laughed 'oh don't worry chris to me your like the sun you give me the light i need to see straight' chris was silent he didn't know how to respond rebbecca and cliare was taking notes on this to chat up there boys chris changed the subject from them to rebbecca and claire 'sooooo...uh rebbecca what about you have you asked carlos yet?' rebbecca shook her head 'no...i donno what to say to him' she sounded abit upset 'eh don't worry about it rebbecca im sure he'll say yes to you i mean you look stunning anyway...'chris said with a sly smile rebbecca did her perky giggle 'erm excuse me ladies im gonna go and talk to leon he's being abit to anti-social' chris gave all the girls a good bye kiss but saved the best one for jill 'i'll be back in a few see ya later!' and with that he drove off to leons.

leon's appartment

leon was just resting his eyes after that long report he did on one of his missions it had just taken him all of this morning to do so 'man if i have to do another one i swear my hand will break i mean i got nothing else to do besides read or draw...' he was just sitting in his arm chair with his computer on listening to his music at a nice low volume with a Dr Pepper on his little table next to him he doesn't really like alcahol because he's worried about getting drunk, when suddenly a knock on the door desturbes him 'uggghhhhh' he gets up and runs for the door 'oh...hi chris what do you want...' chris gave a small smirk he really doesn't mind leon not being social because he knew what leon's been though and he know's leons bad with words actully he's horrible with words...'oh nothing really just wanted to know how you've been and-' leon cut him off before he could ask the question 'ive been fine what about you, you okay?' chris sighed 'im fine i wanted to know if for once you would like to see claire and rebbecca and jill for a change huh? they miss you alot and they won't stop on about you even jill i think they are worried shit about you...' leon scoffed 'im perfectly fine you can tell em that is that it or is there anything else?' leon was getting abit angry not angry as in about to have ago or beat up but by the fact no one would leave him alone 'actully leon there is you know the folder you have you know that big one you got with all your amazingly drawn pictures you have of your favorite game charecters and stuff?' leon looked at him eye to eye now not ground to eye 'yeah of course i do why?' chris smiled 'well why don't you come to us and bring it with you no one besides me have seen them an-' he was cut off again 'actully ive done some new ones and i'll think about it...'he still was abit angry about it but he hated people being upset and worried 'great leon well you have until 1:30 pm today okay?' he looked at his watch 'you have half an hour to think about it i'll be waiting at claire's and rebbecca's see ya when i see you bye' he waved leon didn't wave back and shut the door 'you know sometimes i worry about that poor basterd'.

just after chris left for leons.

-sigh- 'i really wish leon would come out of that shell i mean what's wrong with him anyway? i mean when we were in raccoon city he was differant he cared when i saw chef irons he was about to...rape me and most properbly stuff me i was scared out of my life i didn't know what to do a monster got that son of a bitch and i collapsed on the floor leon heard a bang sound comming from the room and burst in vp70 in hand and scanned the area i was in like a pro he took the gun i had away from me and tossed it aside and picked me up and craddled me in his arms like i was his only hope and said soothing words...we didn't part then onwards until he fell down that hole after we did in william birking and when i saw him he had a hole in his chest...' jill and rebbecca listened quietly.

1998 cheif irons office

'ohh if im going to go im going to take you with me' he licked his lips and smiled whilst pointing a gun at claires chest '**c'mon claire THINK he's about to do god knows what to you and your stuck up against a wall leon...HELP!' **when suddenly a tentical smashed through a hole and grabbed irons and took him claire slowly walked up to the hole to hear the pitful mans voice scream in pain claire was breathing so heavy she couldent hear the crunching sounds, she walked ever so slowly now and his body flew back up from the hole with no legs and was bleeding like mad claire just cringed and looked away and started crying 'LEON...HELP...PLEASE!' she couldent stop crying now the tears kept running though leon was a door away from her 'claire? CLAIRE HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?' claire said so softly but with tears running down her cheeks 'no...' all she then heard was leon kicking the door down and scanning around the room to see if anything was there 'running low on ammo here...' he took out a magazine and checked how many bullets he had left and slammed it back in the chamber again 'damn it' he holstered his VP70 and ran for claire 'shhhhhh shhhh claire don't worry don't worry im here shhhh' he grabbed her bow gun and pushed it away from her 'shhhhh come here it's alright' he wasn't good with girls and has never done this before but it seemed to calm her down 'tell me what happend' she looked at him and was about to speak when he spoke again 'actully hang on' he grabbed her and craddled her in his arms as tightly as he could and kissed her on the forehead 'cheif irons he-he-he-' leon cut her off 'calm down take a deep breath' she did so 'he tried to rape and kill me but the mayers daughter he was about to-to' leon craddled her closer 'shhhh i know i know i read about what he did i got the info from a guy named ben...what a sick man' he kissed her again on the forehead she didn't stop crying 'leon don't leave me please...' she was pleading him to stay 'hey im not going anywhere your comming with me we are going to leave this place together you hear me? _**together**_' she smiled 'thank you' she held him closer he was still craddling her they stayed there for a good 10 miniutes before leaving the area and got knocked off william birking and well...you know the rest.

rebbeccas and claires appartment

'wow seemed like you two went though hell and back' jill was rubbing her back 'yeah we did but after **ada** died in his arms he was well never the same since he didn't talk that much afterwards either and his level of agression went up those monsters didn't know what hit em' jill looked at claire with sympathy 'hey hey im sure there's a logical explaination behind why leons turned out like this i mean we could ask chris to go snooping on leon's files and backround in the goverment' as if on cue chris walked in the door 'hey im back and-' he stopped he saw claire slightly crying 'hey sis what's wrong? chris grabbed her hands and held them tightly he was protective over claire he trusted leon and became best freinds with him ' i miss him so much i want the leon i remember back i love him so much but i can't help him at all...' chris smiled and claire was confused 'would it help if i said he might be comming round soon' he checked his watch ' in 10 miniutes he would have desided to come here or not' claire was happy and upset at the same time 'OH MY GOD REALLY?' chris nodded rebbecca and jill smiled.

5 minuites later

'ok now he's got 5 minutes left im starting to doubt it now chris' claire said to chris but chris only smiled 'he'll be here i know it' just as chris said that a knock was at the door jill shouted 'i'll get it don't worry!' jill jogged to the door and opened it and was shocked out of her life 'l-l-leon' leon put a bigger frown on his face 'what? was i not suppost to come here?' leon felt abit hurt but didn't show it jill was stuttering 'n-no n-not at all come in come in i havint seen you since claire was captured in rockford island' they walked into the main room and everyone was quiet and had shocked faces except chris who was smiling until leon broke the silence 'what? what have i done wrong?' leon was confused he just came over because chris said so 'erm sorry?' leon was getting abit worried claire got up walked over to him and gave him the biggist hug he'd ever had actully he was starting to suffocate chris and jill and rebbecca laughed a little 'o-okay claire im here im here what's wrong?' claire looked at him 'ive missed you why don't you ever tell us why your like this well? why?...' leon let go and looked away 'i don't want to look weak...and i don't want to be judged' chris folded his arms jill looked over showing abit of her cleaveage claire stood there rebbecca did the same as claire 'no ones going to judge you leon is that what your worried about?' leon scoffed 'no im worried about losing every one all of my freinds and-forget it it's not importent' he forgot his folder and walked out of the apartment jill was shocked and said 'well i can't believe i didn't distract him...' every one laughed except claire what did he mean? **im worried about losing every one of my freinds and- **what could he of ment? 'hey chris?' chris stood up 'yeah?' claire turned round 'can you...look at leons profile in the goverment you know his backround story and his child hood please for me?' chris smiled 'of course'.

jill

'well that wasn't awkward in the slightist...' she let out a small laugh 'hey im gonna go to leons-' she saw his folder 'actully claire rebbecca come here for a sec' she picked up his folder and opened it about half an hour later they had finnished looking at his fantastic artwork 'well damn he can draw...' they smiled jill went more perky 'hey im gonna go and give this to leon chris can you come here for a minute' chris then jogged in 'what's up' jill walked up to him 'can you have a look at his profile now?' chris smiled 'sure jill' jill smiled and gave a giggle claire walked in 'oi you aint gonna do what i think your going to do right?' claire put her hans on her hip 'what im giving back his folder' jill said as innocent as possible claire just facepalmed -sighs- 'give it your best try but i doubt you'll get anywhere.

leons place

leon was back again to his computer resting his eyes with a Dr Pepper 'why did she ask that?...she knows why ive changed my heart has hardend i will never ever fall in love again ada changed me for life im worried about losing everything because eventully im going to end up with nothing so i shut myself out so i then have no regrets and i won't hurt either i never want to be hurt again but id never want to see anyone hurt the same way,i love helping others'. he took a sip of his Dr pepper and as he did so there was a knock on the door -sighs- 'hang on...' he jogged over to the door and opened it and was suprised to see a jill valintine being as perky as ever -sighs- 'what do you want jill' leon sounded upset and was looking down. 'oh c'mon leon i just came over for a chat can i at least do that for once?' leon scoffed 'fine...' jill followed him in and took a seat 'make your self at home it ain't much and it's just simple but it works...' jill scanned the room quickly it had a nice navy blue finnish to it and the pillowes were white and his T.V was jet black the kitchen was a cream colour and with amazing black and white squares his bedroom jill couldent see because his door was shut and locked. 'what's wrong jill? my house isn't that great' leon still with a straight face and sadend eyes stareing right in jills face until jill finnerly spoke 'leon...why?...why are you so...so-' leon cut her off 'private? anti-social? i have many reasons and im sure chris would love to check my files and yes before you ask i know because there's a massege on my phone which alerts me when some one trys to get into my personal files about my child hood and my side life all i want to know is why do you guys keep on at me?' jill was silent he had completely caught her off guard...'we we are not keeping on at you we are simply looking out for family to us you are like a brother a silent brother but to us a brother you care for all of us but you mainly care for claire, me and rebbecca carlos, chris and yourself you don't much well you care for all of us except yourself is all im trying to say but why can't you just open your arms for once and talk you know talk?' leon was trying not to lose it have ago he knows she's only trying to help shouting wouldent help at all so he took a breath in and said 'i can't im scared jill im just scared...' jill smiled 'why are you scared? leon why?' she put her hand on his shoulder

i..i just am im scared of losing everything...every damn thing in the end your just going to end up alone and on your own and i don't want that again not again..' his voice sofend into an almost tearful whimper he took a sip of his Dr pepper trying to hold back tears 'not again...i don't want to lose everything again...' there was a silence jill honestly didn't know how to respond to that when leons phone broke the silence 'chris is trying to access my files now pffft fine see if i care' jill got up at hugged him 'leon ive heard so much about you this is not what i was told you were like you saved claire and little sherry you cared for them now you've shut your self out of the world why? why have you done this?' leon pulled her away 'you want answers? go see chris ive let him get access...you happy now? jill was a bit teary eyed 'not really i'll see you when i see you IF i see you' leon scoffed and went again to sit and relax.

claire's and rebbecca's apartment 10 minutes after leons and jill's conversation

rebbecca came in the main room with delight when chris got to leons files 'you got it chris!' claire said happily chris smiled but that quickly went into a frown 'yeah he let me do it...' claire looked at him funny 'the hell you mean chris?' chris looked up at her 'i couldent access his files unless he gave me permmistion' claire gave a smile 'leon wants us to know why he's like this and to know his past but i don't think he'd hold together if he said, everyone know's leon hates being and looking weak so he hides it but now we are going to find out...' claire said with a hint of sadness in her voice 'hey we have a problem claire rebbecca look at this...' claire and rebbecca jogged over 'what? what is it?' chris pointed at the screen 'the kennedy has been sent on a mission and ive been bared out where the hells he going?' claire pointed at the ''mission'' screen 'chris go on that...' and with a few clicks he was on the mission base that leon was doing 'oh no he's about to take out a bomber a-a terroist...' chris hugged her 'hey i know kennedy he's gonna be fine.'

leon kennedy and richerd miller (no not time crisis) state apartment

'kennedy' leon looked back 'what?' richerd nodded 'you first' leon nodded and put a fresh magazine in his silver ghost 'barker! you have percisly 5 seconds to give yourself up or we will have to take action!' barker laughed from behind a door 'c'mon then barge in' leon scoffed 'fine richerd let's get this son of a bitch' and with that he burst in and fired like hell whilst taking shots to the shoulder he didn't even flinch he got barkers body guards in the head and got his back up crew barker was standing there in the middle of the room with a bomb to him it all happend so fast that barker didn't push the button 'it's over barker! drop the switch and put your hands above your head!' leon shouted whilst aiming at his head 'not on you life kennedy' leon scoffed 'it's all the same' but the count down had started 'richerd! run now! i'll stop him!' richerd didn't have a choice because leon pushed him out a window to save him leon ran to the bomb and tried to disarm it he couldent 'c'mon kennedy THINK' his breathing got harder and harder he eventully put himself on top of it and it exploded with him on top of it leon some how was still alive and got up from the blast...no one was hurt no cilvilians anyway 'AHHHH' was all leon could say richerd ran in and leon pushed him off him 'im fine! barker got away!' leon ran out the ambulence was called by richerd and the goverment heads were aswell richerd was sent to the cheif and richerd told him the story 'where's kennedy?' 'he went after barker he needs medial attention! he put himself over the bomb! hence why it's not so bad! 'the cheif looked at richerd 'that man needs a medal' richerd was getting angry 'THAT CAN WAIT SIR BUT LEON IS NOT GOING TO MAKE IT IF HE GOES AFTER HIM' the chief looked shocked 'im sorry richerd go after him now' richerd smile 'thank you sir' he ran down the ally 'BARKER WHERE ARE YOU!' leon said pointing his silver ghost with caution 'im here' leon was looking round and saw his leg he ran after him 'BARKER!' baker turned round with a dersert eagle in his hand they stopped and aimed at each other with ferice expressions 'im going to take you down...' baker laughed 'oh is that so?' leon scoffed and shot him in the head and got down incase baker desided to shot him aswell however he got another bullet to the arm 'AH' leon was in ageney richerd got to him to see baker on the floor. 'LEON' he ran up to him and caught him in his arms 'we need to get you to a hospital right now' leon made a small laugh and fainted everything went black for him and he was now in his dreams...

claire's apartment one hour after jill's and leon's conversation

'shit!' chirs said as he saw kennedys status on his computer 'claire...rebbecca get some things we are going to the hospital just wait until jill gets in i donno where she's gone most properbly to the shop' as if on cue jill walked in with a bag 'HI GUYS leons a hard cookie to break...' chris interupted her 'jill get some things we are going to the hospital' jill looked confused 'what on earth for chris' chris sighed 'leons in a hospital his boss is with him so's his partner' jill was stunned she felt tear forming claire was already crying rebbecca started to aswell 'oh oh my god'.

leons hospital bed

'i don't need to be here!' was all leon was saying to his boss and his partner 'LEON you almost died out there you need to be here'his partner walked out his boss stayed and claire,chris,jill and rebbecca stormed in 'oh you must be leons freinds right?' they nodded 'yes what the hell happend to him!' claire was nearly crying chris comforted her his boss explained and sighed 'kennedy and miller were sent to take down a terroist from blowing up half the city they made there way to the apartment and leon stormed in and took mutiple shoots to the chest and shoulder he killed pretty much everyone the terroist jumped out the window and planted a bomb leon couldent disarm it and pushed his partner out the window to save him and put himself over the bomb it detinated and didn't take much of the building out leon was in a critical condition and miller ran in and tried to get him out he pushed him away and jumped out the window after the terroist he took one more shot by a desert eagle to the shoulder after shooting the terroist though the head and collapsed in millers arms...this man desrves a break in my opinion and a name a comondation...' everyone nodded 'listen i would stay longer with him but im needed at the office im sorry' they nodded again. 'leon...' leon scoffed 'why am i even here im fine there's nothing wrong with me im completly fine i can still walk and talk and protect an-' claire cut him off 'leon shut up your staying here to recover you deserve it after the shit you just went though' leon scoffed 'nothing a super hero could of done better i need to be strong' claire was getting pissed and upset 'your not a super hero leon your leon why does it matter so much to you about everyones safety?' leon scoffed again 'doesn't matter' claire and jill walked up to him and bent over him chris was admireing the view from jill 'leon this does matter what are you trying to do?' leon looked at claire with burning hatred and pure sadness in his pure blue eyes 'remember what i told you? im going to scrub every virus off the face of the earth' claire looked at him funny 'your boss said he was a terroist...' leon's head dropped 'didn't tell you the full story huh? he was a terroist but me and richerd found samples of the T-virus and G-virus we destroyed every one of them and scrubbed them up leaving no traces behind' everyone was shocked 'i promised every one id scrub it from the face of the earth kennedys keep there word'. but leon was still as anti-social as ever 'why are you here...?' chris stepped forward 'kennedy we are here because we care about you, you damn numpty' leon sighed 'i appricitate the concern but your wasting your time with me...just go home...' leon was sad that his so called freinds were with him wasting there time when they could be doing something better with there life 'chris...' chris nodded and they all walked out and went home leon sighed and scoffed and just slept.

claire's appartment

'chris the hell was leon on about claire asked a tiny bit pissed off chris scoffed and smiled 'he wants some people he cares about to know his past for us to understand i know he's not good with words but i can read him like an open book now where was i? ah yes his childhood here look at this' chris pointed at the big screen T.V he hooked up his laptop to the T.V.

leonardo scott kennedy

childhood: lost parents at the age of 5 and sister went missing he has never let go of the fact that criminals had done this and had set out to join the police in raccoon city to fight for justice but as most of you know about the demise of the city he escaped with a 2 survivers ''claire redfield'' and ''sherry birking'' but his childhood had forever scared him he raised himself because he lost almost every family member he lost his farther he ran away and was never seen again until his body was found by this time kennedy was in college and his mother was brutally raped and murdered and was found in a box by kennedy he quit university and swore revenge. he lost his freinds aswell and was scared of his actions he was almost killed by trusting someone and had his heart broken which made him more sensitive and anti-social he lost interest in other people but didn't want to see anyone expreince what he'd been though he has never once went on about it and had never put himself first. the women who had broken his heart was a women named 'ada wong' he'd trusted her and he promised her that they'd escape raccoon city but she died accidently he has blamed himself for not ''protecting'' her and braking his promise and has never wanted to promise anything to anyone again because he's scared of hurting someone he has sworn that he'd wipe the T-virus and G-virus off the face of the earth.

adult hood

he was recruted by the goverment because of his capability and was sent on a mission with jack krauser which was successful he was then promoted as ''bodyguard'' for the presidents daughter on the first day of the job she was kidnapped and he was dispatched to spain to save her he successed in that after the hell he went though and back he was then promoted. and has saved alot of people in the past 4 years he saved 72 people from an explosion by a terroist by running with the bomb away from the people and then saved harvesville (i think the name from degeneration) with the help of claire redfield and saved countless lives in that incident he had also stopped a world war by putting a bullet in a terroist's head which stopped a country from causing a world war he also took a bullet for the president through the side of the ribs which he was forced some time off he didn't want any time off and stayed to guard the president and his daughter he'd never say anything to his partner because he'd do his missions silently and only talk if needed he's a shy charecter who only wants justice and freedom and for everyone he knows to be as happy as anything i don't think he really cares about himself much because of all the bullets he takes for other people he's taken at least 3 or 4 bullets for me and has never once asked for a thanks you or anything instead he's get up and carry on.

article written and published by:richerd miller.

everyone stared at the screen in silence shocked and feeling sorry for leon '...leon...why?' jill and rebbecca nodded chris stayed silent 'so that's what he was on about'. chris was shocked claire was close to crying jill didn't know what to do nor did rebbecca. leon was a hero nothing to it. 'leons a-a hero and we never thought of it he never thought of himself a hero...my god im so sorry leon..' claire said aloud jill was about to cry as was rebbecca chris stayed silent with a speechless face 'never in my life have i met someone so-so i donno heroic and silent in my life he took a bullet for me to you know' claire said kinda proudly 'remember when i was ambushed by a couple of thugs around NY and one had a desert eagle?' everyone nodded 'yep one took a shot at me leon dived outta know where took the bullet and shot them all with that you know custom gun he's got...in my opinion that gun looks sexy on him' everyone laughed softly chris corrected her 'his gun is the silver ghost he got it from joe kendo it was specialy designed for him' claire sighed 'but...i didn't know he did so much i mean i donno anymore' jill checked her watch 'hey erm i have to go shopping so who wants to come with me?' chris backed out 'no way man i hate that stuff...' everyone laughed 'i'll go with ya jill' claire said sweetly with a smile jill nodded 'okayyyy see you guys later!' jill said in a perky voice claire just said bye.

cash machine at central jill and claire

'hey im withdrawing 200 you want any money claire?' jill asked sweetly 'na im fine i still have at least 150 on me right now' claire smiled jill nodded and went back to type her code in but was shocked when she saw leon's card name on the screen saying that she's been paid at least a couple of thousend dollers in her account 'oh my god look what leon did' she poked claire and she looked at the screen with pure glee and sadness 'see leon gave me at least 4 thousand dollers here' claire tilted her head and told her 'move for a sec' she checked hers 'oh my god he put at least 10,000 here' jill giggled 'lucky cookie aint you' claire laughed 'yeah i guess i am a lucky girl i'll have to say thank you to him' jill smiled then an idea hit her right in the face 'hey i have a great idea' claire raised an eye brow 'let's go to leons house and make a party for when he gets back!' claire smiled and giggled 'what an amazing idea and lucky me i know his favorite food and drink' jill nodded 'well then let's get started huh?' claire nodded 'let's.' and with that statement they jogged swiftly into the shop to get the thing's for leon's comming home party.

hosptial leon and chris

'when you gettin out hero' leon gave him a intimidating look 'donno but i want to get out of this place now im fine' just as he said that the doctor came in saying he could go 'finnerly i said i was fine' he got up and almost fell to the floor 'dead leg' chris gave him support but leon shrugged him off 'im totaly fine thank you redfield' chris smiled 'hey let's go back to my place for a change i wouldent mind playing some starwing with you on your SNES you lent me a while back or play some silent hill i'll just watch you play silent hill because i know you like it alot.' leon scoffed 'fine then'.

claire and jill at leon's

'hey did you get that sign specialy made' claire asked sweetly jill nodded 'did you get the special gun for him?' claire tilted her head 'you mean the samurai edge barry model?' jill smiled and nodded 'oh yeah i got him that.' jill smiled 'well good erm by the way where did you put the cake?' claire pointed at the kitchen 'on the bored in the kitchen' jill smiled again 'well after ive done this you want to get changed ready? chris is keeping him ocupied with games...' claire smiled and nodded 'sure why not i wanna take his breath away'. jill laughed 'i wanna take BOTH there breaths away...well mainly your brothers. claire laughed 'well i can't wait for the tall big guy to turn into a shy guy' and with that they both giggled.

chris's apartment

'see starwing is one of my fav games chris it's fun look at that 100%' chris smiled and thought ''ive never seen kennedy be this social and fun''

'hey leon wanna try silent hill one now?' leon shrugged 'sure why not i mean it's fun and i can complete it in under 2 hours if i don't say anything' chris simply pleaded with him 'hey please talk whilst your doing it i like it when things make sence and you know the ins and outs of silent hill kinda' leon shrugged chris thought ''he still aint bloody smiled''.

an hour later

'i see your at the hospital now' leon nodded 'yep best part of a silent hill game and it's the scariest part aswell' chris nodded 'so what's the secret about the hospital again?' leon scoffed 'there's one part when your in hell and you go in an elevater it says floor 1, 2 and 3 you go on all these floors and the doors screwed and the 3rd floor is the same so you go back in the elevater and now it says floor 1, 2, 3 and 4 so you got to floor 4 and my god it's just got harder.' chris laughed 'oh'. leon pointed 'see it's 3 here' after he went to floor 3 and went back in the elevater 'see now there's 4 floors...' chris moved unconfortably in his chair 'well damn' leon scoffed 'just wait until the siren goes off...' chris facepalmed 'oh joy can't wait.'

claires place jill rebbecca and claire

'how's this for my lover?' jill eyed her up and down and raised an eye brow 'erm did you put a push up bra on or something? by the way you look stunning' claire giggled 'thanks jill and no i don't you look like you do though i think leons gonna have a hard time looking at me and more at you..' jill smiled 'na he won't because chris is my one' then rebbecca walked in 'hey my gals how's this?' jill looked at claire and claire looked at jill and back at rebbecca 'ok now we know who's wearing a push up bra and yeah that'll go nicely' rebbecca giggled 'well yeah i mean i got nothing to show for unlike you lucky girls' claire and jill facepalmed but reassured her 'hey don't worry your fine nice rosy cheeks' claire gave a warm smile 'thanks claire' claire nodded 'oi ain't sherry suppost to come here?' jill nodded 'yeah she was' as if on cue the door bell rings and claire almost dived for the door 'hello?' it was sherry 'wow how you've grown sherry...' sherry nodded and giggled 'yeah i guess i have where's leon?' claire's smile went into a frown 'sherry come in i'll show you something' sherry was confused claire hooked up the same page as chris had it on about leon and sherry read all of it 'well damn he wasn't like that in raccoon city...' claire nodded 'i know but because of ada dieing in his arms you know...' sherry nodded 'so why are we throwing a ''welcome back'' party for him?' claire was trying not to cry about it.. 'he came back from the hosptial because of an injury he put himself over a bomb and got blown up and well decided to be more of a hero and killed the son of a bitch who did it' sherry was shocked 'so why aint we starting it now? c'mon let's go!' sherry ran out the door to jills car. jill claire and rebbecca smiled slyly and followed her. after they had gotten everything sherry said something bad has poped up and went home she was in her teens and knew the place well so she could've been trusted in the streets and she knew how to fight.

chris's place

'dude you nearly died then' chris pointed out leon scoffed 'ah remember almost but i didn't' chris smiled 'so what part are we up to?' leon still looking at the screen 'we are up to the part when even the main street is turned to hell and we will go in random places in the game like the school hospital you know' chris nodded 'oh all i wanna know is how the hell harry is keeping all that ammo and equipment in his leather jacket leon scoffed 'it's a leather jacket chris' chris know's that leon always wears a leather jacket his b3 bomber jacket 'i guess so..' leon paused the game and looked at chris 'what time's it?' chris looked at his watch 'around 5:30...why?' leon shrugged 'just wondering need to get home soon'. chris frowned 'hey it's been fun with you around you know' chris couldve sworn he saw a smile 'thanks chris but when i find a save note im going home..' chris's mobile went off 'can you wait for me before you go to a save note?' leon nodded so did chris and answered 'sup jilly?' a giggle went off 'nothing much chris just saying leon can come over now we are done i hope he likes this' chris nodded 'same here look i got to go okay? see ya soon love you bye' and she was gone 'hey kennedy you found a save note yet?' leon nodded 'yeah saving it now...done' he turned off the system got up and walked out the door with chris.

the car journey home

'hey leon' leon looked at chris whilst chris was driving 'what would happen if...i donno so say claire and jill made like a suprise for you no not like that but you know a suprise for you' leon shrugged 'well to be honest i would be kinda upset because people have wasted there time for me but i would be polite and accept the gift or whatever they have for me but if it was like ''that'' well no i wouldent be able to no matter how much they plead because that's pretty much selling themselfs to that stuff...and i'll be honest but that has never interested me' then he scoffed and asked 'why'd you ask?' chris smiled 'i was just wondering' leon wasn't convinced 'is that so?' chris nodded and smiled 'yeah it is so' leon looked to the side and put his hand on his silver ghost 'chris stop the car now this is really importent' chris slowed down and looked at leon 'the hell you doing kennedy?' 'look some one needs help look open the window and i'll see you back at my apartment just go now.' chris sighed 'fine hurry it up though' leon nodded see you later' and with that he jumped out the window and ran to the women who looked like she was about to get raped 'ALRIGHT THAT'S FAR ENOUGH YOU TO' the men turned around 'oh really big boy? well time to see what you get for sticking your nose in my ''pleasure time''' the man laughed a sick laugh 'you are sick what did this women do to you she's an innocent now stop or i will shoot i have a warrent and don't make me put a bullet between your eyes' both men laughed 'you emo boy? pfffft you couldent shoot a barn door with that pee-shooter' leon scoffed 'you asked for it' and shot a bullet between both mens eyes 'hey are you alright?' the women looked at him covering as much of herself as she could 'hey don't worry im not going to do anything to you' the women looked into his blue eyes 'i-im alright' leon holstered his gun 'where do you live?' the women pointed just down there...' leon put her arm over his shoulder 'don't worry i'll take you home'

5 minutes later

'here you are well i'll be seeing you' the women smiled 'thank you so much how will i-' leon put his hand up 'don't mention it and you don't have to you repayed me by being happy now i need to go and help out a freind' the women smiled 'okay see you good bye' leon nodded and walked off and the women waved until he was gone.

chris in the car

i hope he hurrys up and runs fast' chris was sighing and driving at a slow speed until some one caught his eye 'leon?' leon looked at him and nodded' open the car window chris!' he was running all that running in spain has payed off he now ran really fast 'ok!' chris opend the window and leon ran and jumped though the hole and landed almost perfectly in the car and did his seat belt up shut the window and rested his elbow on the side 'the hell was that about kennedy?' leon looked at chris and scoffed and shifted 'a women was about to get raped by two sick men i mean the hells the point of it? it's degrading and disgusting' chris scoffed and smiled 'spoken like a true hero' leon eyed him a nasty look he didn't like being called a hero and stayed silent the rest of the journey.

leon's place

'the hells taking them so long...' claire wondered aloud 'i bet leon couldent find a save point on silent hill...or chris got lost.' jill joked claire smiled rebbecca giggled 'you know i wonder what leon is really like' claire smiled 'most properbly the best man ive ever seen'. jill smiled 'those two i swear chris is lost'. as if on cue leon walked in and the lights where off as he left it he yawned 'finerly home no one to bother me at all hey chris can i have a word with you...it's most proberbly the most importent thing ive said ever..' chris suddenly appared 'yo kennedy' leon gulped 'erm what would you do if-if i donno some one...' he breathed in 'if some one fell in love with claire...' chris smiled and chuckled 'well id have to trust this feller you know and id think you'd do the same leon nodded 'yeah i would but chris...what would you do if I was the one who loved claire im not saying i do im just saying' chris's eyes went wide and smiled 'well if you did kennedy id be happy for you and im sure she'd say yes to a great freind like you and i trust you like a brother' he lightly punched him in the arm then suddenly the lights came on 'SUPRISE LEON' leon didn't know what to say 'erm thanks girls.' he still had a blank expression on his face claire hugged him tightly 'we almost lost you leon' leon grabbed her and hugged her as tightly as he could claire was abit shocked that he'd do it 'claire...i..i...i ah never mind' he let go of her and nodded and went over to hug jill and rebbecca not as loving but non the less a hug 'thank you girls so much' he was about to smile when jill asked 'so...where the hell where you two?' leon looked at chris and chris put his hands up 'hey don't look at me you saw her' jill raised an eye brow claire crossed her arms and bent over slightly showeing abit of her breasts and rebbecca put her hand on her hip 'well?' leon scoffed 'there was this women nude on the floor i told chris to slow down i unholstered my silver ghost and jumped outta the window and saved the poor women from being raped and put a bullet though the two men's eyes and reported it in so there bodys have been collected and i helped her home and sprinted back here but caught up to chris in the car' claire smiled as did jill and rebbecca 'you didn't look at her in that way did you?' leon shock his head and facepalmed 'no i didn't i looked into her eyes the whole time and the gash in her leg and bruises on her arms not anywhere else' he sounded like he was debriefing everyone smiled 'well at least you did better then chris...' chris shouted 'hey wasn't my fault you had a huge slit in your underwear and your trausers and i happen to be behind you when you bent over wasn't my fault!' jill laughed and claire chuckeled rebbecca giggled and leon just facepalmed 'c'mon chris that's not how you act in front of 3 beautiful ladies' he smiled 'oh my god...' claire put her hand over her mouth as did jill and rebbecca chris smiled as much as he could 'what?' he smiled again 'leon your-your SMILING!' leon scoffed and smiled again 'well i am speaking the truth right?' all 3 of them went red in the face including jill 'oh c'mon don't tell me you girls think your not beautiful' leon was close to laughing until everyone burst in laughter 'leon-leon oh-oh hahahahahahaha oh god who wouldve thought you would start talking like that and smile' leon chuckeled 'i donno to be honest' everyone stopped laughing 'leon we have a presant for you jill asked barry to customize a normal m9 so we hope you like it!' she ran over to the box and picked up a box leon tilted his head 'claire? what's in here?' claire laughed 'open it dummy!' leon smiled and opened it and the look of shock and joy went over his face but he kept it in to not make him look like a fool 'oh god thank you so much you three thank you so so much' leon took out the heavily customized m9 and slammed in the mag and loaded it and took a look down the sight's 'thank you so much jill and claire he smiled so much claire was about to kiss him but he walked over to chris and talked whilst music was playing claire sighed and thought 'soon leon soon' she smiled and went over to jill 'i missed my chance jill' jill smiled 'wait for it' claire sighed 'ive waited since raccoon city jill...' jill gave a warm sister like smile 'don't worry claire he'll-oh heads up he's walking over' leon still had the gun in his hand checking it out but stopped and looked up 'claire i heard you love someone well i don't want to sound like the big brother thing but can i meet him so i can understand him so he won't hurt your heart' claire was thinking of something to say 'uhm uh y-yeah i-i do i love some one' leon scoffed 'what's he like?' claire smiled 'well he's cute funny very sensitive he does like to have his way a lot though he talks and talks and talks it's hard NOT to have a convo and he has a body that was carved by a goddess' claire went into a trance state leon scoffed 'is he nice to you?' claire smiled 'sometimes but-' she was cut off 'then he's a dick then isn't he? because every man should treat his girlfreind or wife with respect and be nice to her all the time if not well...then that man is a dick it's called being a gentleman' he coughed sarcasticly 'chris...' and coughed sarcasticly again chris heard him and thumped him on the arm 'hey i treat jill with respect don't i jill' jill laughed and facepalmed 'oh course dream boy' chris bowed and smiled 'and you light up my world dream girl' leon interupted 'whoa whoa whoa if you two are gonna go into that romantic crap then...save it for the bedroom at least?' everyone laughed 'we were planning on it leon don't worry that little head of yours' jill said and poked her tounge out claire and rebbecca stayed silent but rebbecca desided to break the silence between the two of them 'hey leon?' leon waved in a cool way 'yo rebbecca?' she giggled 'can you...i donno tell me who your ''dream girl'' is' leon started to go red in the cheeks and folded his arms 'i don't have a dream girl...' he looked away he sounded jealous and shy at the same time rebbecca giggled 'oh c'mon you must dooooo' she was being perky like jill he sighed 'fine fine you got me she's got red hair and is always talkative which is the best part she knows how to use a motor bike and a gun and is always perky and willings to just fall in my arms and cry if neccersary im not good with girls but apparently im the best with girls' he facepalmed everyone looked at claire he praticly just described claire almost she went red and smiled chris didn't know who fit that description and simpley stated 'hmmmm she sounds like a slut' chris didn't know who he was on about claire burst out 'chris!' then chris eyed her and then relised who he just called a slut 'oh shit erm nevermind' everyone facepalmed but leon was still facepalming 'anyway ive got a busy day tomoro and i need sleep and a good hand and eye' leon nodded at them and everyone tilted there head 'hmm?' leon scoffed 'oh dear wait until tomoro at what 2 half 2?' everyone nodded 'ok leon we'll see you tomoro' claire kissed him on the cheek leon was shocked and red in the face 'uh erm b-bye claire.' he smiled and nodded and waved. and thought to himself 'time to finish this thing off because i promised claire id do this for her so might aswell' he walked back in and got out her ''new'' bike that he made himself and started the detailed parts and everything else, a bloody good bike at that. 'c'mon your nearly there kennedy almost done just need the side parts then i gotta ring the licence compony' he maneged to put on the licence plate and side parts and got his phone and rang up 'hello? yes i want to put a new licence on a bike ive just made a motor bike for some one special can you licence this code 117lxc please? uh-huh can i pop in and get it now? great i'll be over there okay bye' and with that he dressed himself in his combat trousers and black shirt and his b3 bomber jacket and got his keys and went over there and came back in 15 miniutes 'right time to put this on her bike and hope to god she likes it she most proberbly won't but i can't have her save up the money for one...it'll take to long and she deserves a bike i mean she's just finished college and she's 25 im 27 i have a job she doesn't i have to help her as best as i can.' and with that he finished up the works and put in the fuel he had in a jerry can and tested it it worked and handled amazingly he turned it off polished it and gave it colour and write in a posh royle red style 'claire redfield' and out a description on the very small dashbored he put in just about 'to all the memories we have experianced may this bike clean them' he wasn't good at poetry but he tried and he put a picture he maneged to get with claire chris carlos jill and rebbecca no one knowes that this picture excisted he put it on the small window that the bike had at the front 'i hope she likes it' he looked at his watch it was 5:59 pm and he wasn't tired instead he just wanted to cry his heart out but he didn't anyway he just shrugged it off and went to bed but fate was being an asshole to him and he couldent sleep so he stayed on his laptop and cleaning his guns and doing abit of weight lifting but he wasn't alone and he knew it...

claire

claire sat on her bed with rebbecca next to her on her own bed she sighs deeply and checks her phone on facebook to see if leon was online to her suprise he was but she dared not talk to him just in case of something she didn't know what but she didn't anyway she tryed waking rebbecca which was successful 'hey rebbecca wake up...' rebbecca growned 'ughhhhhh claire what?' claire did a soft giggle 'what should i do i can't sleep and i want to see leon he's still awake an-' she was cut off 'go to him then duh' and with that she went back to sleep and claire got herself ready to see leon she had to walk though but leon didn't live that far away anyway so she just walked it as fast as she could in case something might happen which to her suprise and relief nothing bad DID happen for once.

leon

'76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 9-' the door bell rang he was lifting weights and had his guns on the bed but he grabbed his silver ghost and walked to the door he asked 'who is it?' he said in a low intimidating voice 'it-it's claire leon...' leon was shocked and opened the door fast 'what's wrong are you hurt come in come in sit down i'll get you a dr pepper or a glass of water' he ran got a glass and filled it with dr pepper and ran back 'here you go look i erm have to uhm do something hang on' he ran into the garden and put the bike in the garage with his other bike and locked it 'thank god she didn't see it' he ran back and sat down next to her 'what's wrong claire?' claire breathed 'leon...what should i do about this whole love thing i donno if he loves me back or not and-and i donno how to tell him i love him' leon sat there and thought and held her in his arms as tight as he could 'you can just tell him and if he says no well that's his problem isn't it and then he's the biggist prick going just take it as a sign he's not the one take it as a sign as your to good for him he shouldent have someone like you your to...special to me to be hurt as well as chris all you do is you take a gamble and say it to him and remember im always here for you be-' he cut himself off he was about to let something he really didn't want to slip she looked at him and took a deep breath 'leon...i...i..i-i don't know yet...' leon smiled and put his gun down on to the little table and held her closer 'don't worry claire it will come to your mind when it's time' he gave a tight but short squeese she blushed 'really?' leon nodded 'of course' claire digged her head in his chest and muffled 'thank you so much leon' leon held her more tighter 'hey erm you want to stay with me the night? it's pretty late and i was just doing stuff...' claire raised an eyebrow 'like?' leon let go of her ans smiled 'well weight lifting and cleaning my guns' claire smiled 'come on then let's see your guns' leon got up and held claire close to him and walked into his room his laptop was still on and the program ''winamp'' was on with some music on he had some 10kg weights and his top score was 124 his guns consisted of the silver ghost his main gun he had, the VP70 and the colt anaconda custom, MK23 SOCOM and his last handgun his desert eagle custom claire looked at every one of his guns and picked them up they were heavier then the ones she's used but this is leon the big handgun type of guy who likes a little style but has raw power in his tastes his newiest edition was barrys custom made m96fs heavily customized and re-coloured and on his night stand was two knifes claire picked the big one up and smiled softly it was his R.P.D standered knife he used next to it was his goverment version but she perfered the R.P.D version on a peg in the cornor was 3 differant leather jackets his B3 bomber leather jacket, a xelement leather jacket and a hellcat leather jacket all nicely put on a peg leon picked up his weights and carefully put them on the desk which had paper work a lamp 2 books and something that he made leon finerly spoke up 'sorry it smells bad i was just working out couldent sleep so i thought i might aswell build some more muscel up erm im gonna freshen up by having a shower be right back' he took some clouths identical to the ones he wore when he went to spain and headed for the shower claire saw his music player and it was on ''track 13'' she was curious and pressed play after turning the sound down she listened to it softly she loved the song the songs name was 'still dawn' her and leon listend to this very song when they made it out of reccoon city for 15 miniutes she sat there listening to the tune and remembering what happend when they got out of there

1998 leon claire and sherry

'go? go where?' claire asked confused leon nodded 'we still have a job to do time to take out umbrella' claire and sherry followed him back into the train that they were riding and stopped the closest they could to human life they walked into a hotel and paid luckyily they didn't have any blood on them or on sherry and they went into the room it was decent not bad not brillient either claire and sherry took a shower first and leon waited for them to finish he decided to play around with his VP70 and desert eagle claire finished had just finished as leon was resting his eyes sherry was on the bed fast asleep and claire was drying her hair and smiled 'i didn't know the cop was tired' leon smirked and opened his eyes 'im not tired im wide awake...hey claire?' claire responded with 'hmmm?' leon did a soft smile 'what do you want to talk about? any thing you want to' claire smiled 'well where did you get those weapons?' leon smirked 'i got this one the VP70 from my uncle as good luck presant hoping id get far in the police force...well yeah i got far...the desert eagle i found in the R.P.D it was on a dead cop his aim must've been crap and the knife? well when i was younger i wished i could follow my farthers footsteps...but-ah enough of that i made the knife and had a freind carve in the R.P.D logo it's not as good as yours though yours is your brother's who's in S.T.A.R.S i like that knife you know' claire's smile went into a frown and leon grabbed her wrist with pure force and she was startled 'claire i promise you i will promise you this I WILL help you find your brother you hear me? i PROMISE and kennedys don't break promises the goverment are gonna pick us up soon im sure of it and when they do im gonna train hard to become an agent to help you to search for clues and evidence to help you find him i promise you i will help you find him' leon gave claire a determind look claire was about to break down in tears when suddenly something snapped in her mind.

leons place

the music was still on ''still dawn'' she opened her eyes to see that she was laying down and she saw leon in a towl with wet hair she pretended she was still asleep but had one eye slightly open she wanted to see leon like this in her opinion it was a very nice view. 'im glad she's asleep she deserves better hospitality then this' he was fiddling around with his guns cleaning them and humming to the tune he started thinking alloud 'i wonder what's happend to sherry i havint seen her in a while...i miss her im not gonn admitt it to claire though i don't want her upset thanks to my stupid idiotic mistake...' claire frowned and still pretended to be asleep 'it wasn't leons fault that she was taken away by the feds...' she thought in her head leon took off the towl he was dry except his hair and he then got dressed claire was going red in the face with what she was seeing and started to groan leon suddenly hurried up and did his hair sitting down at his desk cleaning his guns and pretended he was already dressed 'claire? are you alright? i didn't wake you because you where sleeping peacefuly' he gave a worried yet heart warming smile claire smiled back 'don't worry leon what you up to right now?' leon turned around 'nothing special just making something from a very good game series i love alot...' claire walked up to him and had a look 'well damn you can draw and make what can't you do?' leon scoffed 'alot...' claire lightly punched him in the arm 'hey i was joking!' claire saw some bike plans 'what is this?' she was curious and grabbed the paper which leon maneged to take back very quick and swiftly with out tearing the paper or hurting claire 'private buissness' claire tilted her head with a frown claire worked up a few questions to ask leon and she had thought of a good one 'hey leon i have a question' leon smiled 'what?' claire gave a sly smile 'if you had to i donno be with someone like you know that stuff who would it be out of me jill and rebbecca?' leon sat there with his hand on his chin looking down he was stumped and he needed to think and he simply said 'claire sit down this'll take a while...' claire giggled he wasn't joking 'i wouldent know that stuff never interested me at all what about you out of me carlos billy and ark' claire had to think hard and long about this one leon broke her from her thinking 'hang on whilst your thinking i'll go get us a drink you want dr papper?' claire nodded and continued thinking...'who should i go for oh man he's left me in a tight spot screw it im going with him i mean ive seen his...' leon snapped her back 'here you go hey you alright you are red in the face' he sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm round her shoulder 'are you alright your cheeks are soild and hot not to mention red' claire wes going redder 'im fine leon just don't let me go im kinda cold' she smiled at him with those big hazel eyes leon smiled 'of course i will' he held her closer claire could feel the six pack and abs and his biceps he was warm she was freezing and it being in winter she was stone cold but leon kept her warm and simply said 'my god you are cold' he got a cover put it round her and held her in his arms claire was slowly drifting off with the sound of ''promise'' in the back round very low volume sleep was getting the best of her she felt small and like a little baby in his arms but she loved and sleep was getting the best of her and she drifted off to sleep in leons warm arms...

leon's place in the morning

claire woke up in the same place as she was last night leon hadn't slept at all he had his arms closed and a tear was falling down his eyes but he was rocking back and forth slowly claire smiled he wasn't asleep and she was nice warm and cosey she eventully groaned informing leon she was awake leon looked at her took the cover off her and got up to make her some breakfast claire got up streched and could smell and hear eggs being fried claire had alook at leons weight records highiest score 124 weight size 10kgs lowiest 55 his music player was still playing and was on track 11 so his music player was on repeat it was on ''weapon get (mm3)'' claire smiled and walked out of his room and covered her nose 'leon?' leon turned round and frowned 'what's up?' claire smiled 'why does this place smell of motor oil and burnt metal?' leon cursed under his breath 'erm i-i have no idea...' claire rose an eyebrow 'what time is it?' leon checked his watch 'round about 9:35...why?' claire let go of her nose 'no reason you wanted to show something to everyone' leon smiled 'well yeah im sure everyone will like it well i HOPE everyone will like it i had to go though a lot to make it' claire smiled 'im sure we will leon it's nice to see what people can make using there imagination' leon smiled 'well thank you claire anyway here's breakfast' claire smiled and sat by the small table 'i didn't know you could get your eggs this good looking and lovely by the way nice toast' leon smiled 'thank you again claire' he smiled but it was a sad smile claire saw this but did nothing she just smiled back 'so leon what did you have in mind to do this morning?' leon thought for a moment 'well i thought i would go round chris's and play some more silent hill with you and jill next to chris' claire smiled 'sounds like a plan ok then i'll ring up jill and say'.

jills place

jill layed there in chris's arms on top of him with nothing more then a bra and and underwear on she groaned 'ugh chris?' chris's eyes snapped open 'and good morning what a beautiful sight this is huh?' jill giggled 'like wise morning you hungry?' chris tilted his head 'are you?' jill smiled 'not really' chris smiled 'then neither am i' then before they could get into a liplocking fun jill mobile went off' they both sighed 'maybe later it's proberbly claire...' chris smiled 'don't worry about it' she got off him and got her phone 'hello?' claire spoke 'jillllllll me have a question for youuu' jill giggled 'oh what question is this little claire?' claire giggled 'well im round leons right now and we want to know if it's all right if leon comes round and he plays his silent hill whilst me and you and rebbecca cuddle next to chris' jill smiled and went perky very quickly 'ohhhhhh well of course he can and then at two he shows us that thing he was on about.' clair agreed and they both hung up and got ready.

chris's place silent hill

leon had his dr pepper next to him chris was holding rebbecca and jill and was resting his head on jills claire was next to leon and they where talking mainly about the game chris and leon knew what they were talking about jill claire and rebbecca almost had no idea jill was the only one who sort of knew about silent hill leon was making silent hill make alittle bit of sence except why it all happend and what happend to cheryl leon continued 'we don't know why harry was chosen to face all thse things but silent hill 2 makes it hard to understand why because they say that bad people can only see the monsters but harry hasn't done anything bad at all instead he saved the little girl and was determined to save her but instead cheryl is...well technicly dead...but not cheryl is allessa and we kinda killed allessa and she gave birth to herself which harry named heather' everyone nodded chris coughed and said 'well leon you just made all this make sence jill nodded rebbecca and claire still didn't get it but didn't say anything 'so uhm what part we at' leon scoffed and smiled 'finished the game now gonna see my rank' leon eyed the screen as did everyone else 'holy crap' everyone was confused 'i think this is my worst run though ever ah well maybe next time' he shrugged everyone smiled then he thought for a miniute 'what times it people?' everyone looked at there watch chris spoke up 'getting close to 2 o'clock' leon smiled and nodded 'gotcha thanks well what do you guys want to do?' jill was first to come up with something 'shopping!' leon and chris facepalmed 'i remember what happend last time i went shopping oh god...' chris agreed 'we were the bag men thank god i was weight lifting last night' leon agreed 'same here dude same here' they both sighed 'if you must ladies' they both got a really loud screem from all 3 of them 'come on then let's go!' jill said and ran out the door followed by rebbecca and claire giggling there was out leon and chris sighed an walked out facepalming.

the car journey there

leon was in the back with claire and rebbeccahe was in the middle and was having a hard time keeping ''normal'' and he kept tightning his muscels and fidgeting chris and jill were at the front talking leon was being as small as he could get whilst rebbecca and claire were talking about girl things that chris and leon had no idea about then leon stopped having his straight face on and had a frown and sadend eyes...chris saw this in his mirror and simply put 'well someones abit quiet aren't we kennedy?..we need to be in good conditions for the 3 lovely ladies' leon was in a sad trance but maneged to snap out of it 'huh uh oh yeah yeah...we uh do...' he moved again claire was thinking 'oh no not again'.

the shop 20 minutes later

'oi you two alright there?' chris was breathing heavily 'you guys know how to were me out...these are heavy as hell' leon scoffed he to was having a hard time holding the bags but he held in his pain and rudeness like he was trained to claire asked leon 'can you hold these two bags leon?' leon nodded but didn't say a word he grabbed the bags with his two free fingers and held them chris was carrying less the leon and leon wasn't breaking a sweat whilst chris was 'you know after all the working out and everything these bags are to heavy for me' leon scoffed 'pass them here' chris raised an eye brow 'you sure leon? these 5 are heavy' leon scoffed 'i know but these are light so give em here' chris shrugged 'fine then...' he gave them and just walked with jill with his arm round her waist and held her close leon was looking at jills...you know... claire snapped him out of it 'hey leon stop looking at jills behind' she gave him a small hit in the head 'i wasn't i was looking at her feet incase some dick put some litter in front of her im looking out for you and rebbecca to you know' claire burst out laughter chris and jill stopped to turn around to a laughing claire and rebbecca leon looked at jill and chris and shrugged 'hey love birds you don't mind me walking with you do you?' chris and jill went red and looked at each other and smiled 'sure leon might aswell hey sorry for being a pussy about the bags' leon shook his head 'no no don't worry about it this is nothing and it helps you guys be happy so im happy...sort of...nevermind' he shrugged and walked up to them and was on jills side whilst looking down they were heading back to the car and he was scanning the floor in front of him incase jill or chris would walk into some litter he really did care for everyone he looked up and saw there car jill unlocked it and leon put the bags in the boot and got in and buckled up it was freezing and claire and rebbecca were shivering and leon could see this and sighed 'you two come closer' and with that they cuddled next to leon and leon held them tight and they warmed up rarther quickly mainly because they were red in the face. leon for some reason was breathing deeply he was tired and he knew it but he just couldent he sighed and held them closer resting his head on claires 'leon are you alright?' asked claire in a semi-worried voice leon sighed 'to be honest claire im really tired but i doubt im as tired as any of you guys' chris turned around 'damn kennedy we could of put these three's shopping in them' leon pulled a very very weak smile 'not really redfield im not tired why should i be?' chris scoffed 'we all get tired kennedy when was the last time you had a proper sleep?' leon shrugged '5 maybe 6 weeks ago i don't know or care for that matter' chris scoffed again in mostly shock 'oh really kennedy? well...we'll see about that' leon's smile went to a frown and he scoffed 'don't get any funny ideas chris it won't work' chris looked at jill and jill nodded and looked at claire who also nodded and looked at rebbecca and she nodded they had a plan and leon had no idea what he was in for tonight...

chris and jill apartment

they all got out of the car and leon was already at the boot of the car getting out the bags that the women had casually bought and using chirs and leon as the bag men fortunatly for chris leon was nice enough to take the bags claire had given him and was already by the door waiting for them to unlock it...'hey guys hurry up' claire shouted back 'be patient i swear your like a little boy sometimes!' leon laughed 'oh yeah? what does that make you?' everyone laughed claire shouted back 'don't know!' leon chuckled and with that they finerly made it to the apartment door and went in to start there dinner leon broke the silence with a bad voice 'so uh -cough cough- jill uh what are you uh having for dinner?' jill giggled'don't you mean ''we'' leon?' leon shrugged and gave his signiture weak smile 'do i? i mean uh thank you jill you didn't have to buy all this well with little money you have and-' he was cut off by claire and jill and they simotaniously 'leon we kinda saw what you donated into our account and we had a hell of a lot of money which came from you so that's why we spent so much today and well we'd like to thank you' claire stopped and giggled and simply said 'we just said that at the same time' and facepalmed jill continued 'thank you leon but where did you get all that money?' leon shrugged 'most of my pay to be honest the money i sent to claire's account is what ive been saving up for 2 weeks...meh not like im gonna need all the money just food and drink and to pay the bills and im fine...' jill facepalmed and claire walked up to him 'your a dumbass you know that right?' leon nodded 'proud of it claire i am proud of i-t' he smiled jill shrugged 'well at least your honest' leon nodded 'kennedys keep their word' he smiled and gave a sort of semi wave and frowned and looked round the apartment 'where's chris?' jill pointed upstaires leon asked 'do you mind if i go up to talk to him? i mean i don't want to sound rude and impolite but i need a-a special talk with him...' jill smiled 'go ahead he's most proberbly fiddling around with wesker's samurai edge before he killed him' leon frowned 'sorry i didn't mean to bring up a bad memory' he walked off jill stood there confused as hell 'the hell was that about?' claire shrugged 'no idea hey i just noticed where's rebbecca?' then claire heard a small giggle and an answer 'claire im watching tv wanna watch with me?' claire facepalmed 'no why don't you help me and jill with dinner?' rebbecca suddenly shot from the couch to the kitchen and was ready to cook jill laughed 'c'mon then might aswell have you help out' rebbecca giggled and they started doing the cooking.

leon

leon slowly walked across the floor and coughed 'uhm chris? i uh i need a uh a you know t-talk with uh you and um where uh are you? i-i mean you don't have to to to uhh listen but uhm your the uh kinda only uh person i can uh t-talk to you about some uh things i-i mean i hope im not intruding you or-or a-anything.' he was stuttering like crazy he was about to admitt to something he promised he'd never do again but a very special red-head hazel eyed young women had cracked his protective shell...chris was there in a flash as soon as he got out of his and jills messy room in nothing but a vest and navy blue workout shorts leon put his hands up and slightly looked away 'erm chris...i-i need to speak to you a-about your your erm uh s-s-sister a-and uhm i h-hope i-im not going t-t-to ruin uh anything an-' he was cut off by chris's hand being raised 'say no more leon you've fallen for claire havin't you' leon's cheeks went slightly red and he put his hands behind his back and looked down 'erm no...no i just-' leon was cut off by jill calling his name 'LEON COME HERE FOR A SEC WE NEED SOMEONE TALL AND CHRIS IS BUSY WORKING OUT' leon sighed 'nevermind chris you go back to the weights' leon ran back down the hall and jumped down the staires and everyone heard a thump claire raised and eyebrow 'the hell kennedy? i didn't know you weighed that much...' leon nodded 'i know im abit fat got to start a diet and work out some more jill laughed 'don't over do it leon we don't want you to turn out like chris...' leon scoffed 'that won't happen erm what did you ladies need again?' jill pointed 'well um can you get this please?' leon smiled 'my pleasure stand back' leon walked over and remembered something 'excuse me ladies' he pulled out his silver ghost and put it in claires hands 'okay now i'll get it the safetys off which one jill?' jill pointed to the the tin at the top leon hesitated and adjusted his feet on the ground in case he slipped and grabbed the tin and put it in jills hands 'by the way o you know the nearest gym around here?' jill shrugged 'go out the house turn left and at the second turn, turnleft again and head straight and boom there you go' leon put out his hand for a hand shake 'oh leon don't get professional here come ere' and with out warning jill hugged leon 'uh yeah thanks jill' jill let go he smiled at claire 'you keep the gun till i get back okay?' he smiled claire's heart raced 'uh-s-sure leon as long as you tell me how to work this gun ive never seen anything like it...' leon smiled and walked over to her and put an arm round her shoulder 'right well see this part?' claire nodded 'this is the slide lock and this button here is the mag release and the sfty is here...' he pointed to all the places and kissed her forhead and gave rebbecca a hug 'see you ladies in an hour' he did his signiture wave and was off then out of the blue chris came running down the staires 'leon you wanted to tell me something?' he looked around 'the bloody hell did kennedy go?' then he saw claire's face 'hey sis you look really hot and bothered what's up?' he grabbed both her arms and looked worried 'erm well leon kinda kissed me on the forehead' and she gave off a very squicky giggle and chirs chuckled 'well good then where's he now?' claire pointed to the door 'to the gym he admires you alot chris' chris smiled 'meh because im a badass that's why' claire burst out laughing 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh my god that just made my day you a badass? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no way redfield not even close' chris went red and jill was giggling herself rebbecca to was giggling chris shrugged 'you girls need any help with anything?' jill smiled 'no chris we are fine why don't you put on silent hill until leon gets back?' chris was gone as well as rebbecca.

leon at the gym

leon walked swiftly in the place it looked deserted but there was a receptionist there 'erm ma'am?' she looked up and saw him there 'yes sir?' leon was stuttering he didn't like to talk to girls much 'erm c-can i use the g-gym for an hour p-please?' he looked at her dead in the eye she looked abit shocked that leon wasn't looking at her breasts that were almost reveling themselfs 'uh sure that will be $5.99 please' leon quickly pulled out $6.00 and was on his way to the gym

almost an hour later

leon was jogging on the machine and has used the bike and was lifting weights but he didn't long on the weights because the ones that were out were to light for him so he ran and rid the bike and other things for an hour he walked out and headed back to chris's place.

chris's place

rebbecca facepalmed 'wow chris i erm never knew you sucked so bad at silent hill thank god your in a new file...' chris laughed 'well when he gets back he's playing the damn thing' as if on cue leon rang the door bell claire shouted 'hang on im comming!' she jogged to the door 'hi leon!' leon smiled 'hello claire anything new happen whilst i've been gone?' claire nodded 'yeah chris can't play silent hill...he kind wishes you were with him playing it for him oh dear' she facepalmed and leon chuckled lightly and finerly stated 'hey im gonna bring my weights over me and chris can have a work out whilst you ladies do something as long as you don't watch us' claire blushed the second he said it 'u-uhm yeah o-okay i mean sure go get your weights i-i wasn't thinking about anything like that heh heh' this conversation was getting awkward for poor claire leon was confused as anything 'erm okay? i'll see you in 10 minutes okay? oh and tell chris that leon sends a facepalm and to tell him to don't worry just stop playing i'll play it AFTER our work out im gettin fat anyway' claire muttered something under her breath which leon couldent hear 'not when i saw you leon...' leon did his normal wave and ran down the road he ran incredably fast and swift and claire was still flusterd.

11 minutes later

-knock knock knock- chris ran to the door 'yo' it was leon with two bags 'just what the hell are in those bags kennedy?' chris walked in letting leon past 'yeah move and i'll show you what's in these big boys' chris chuckled 'sure leon but why bring something so big if it's just a work out?' leon smiled 'you havint seen what size weights i take...not to mention my speare clothes' chris agreed and went up stairs claire heard every word and went to report to jill in a very sqeaky voice 'wow chris and leon are gonna be working out YAY well im more excited about leon not my dumbass brother' claire facepalmed jill giggled and rebbecca giggled to 'yeah i can't wait to spy on them claire oh yeah im sure they will be happy about that yeah im sure they'll just go ''oh come ere my love muffins'' you are WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY to obsessed with leon to be honest just calm the hell down claire' and with that claire went bright red in the face and jill laughed so did rebbecca until rebbecca chiped in on claire's side 'but jill it could be funnnnnn' she was acting like a teenager jill smiled 'not on your life chambers c'mon grow up and help me out here.'

upstairs

leon and chris were plaring out music and lifting weights leon was going fast '99,100,101,102,103,104,105,106,107,108,109,110,111,112,113,114,115,116,117 and im done for today arms are nice and tence now' he felt his arms 'let's just hope i get rid of this fat soon' leon then felt a hand hit his head 'hey your in fit shape wake up your not fat you dumb shit ' chris laughed 'hey how many did you do again?' leon smiled 'we were supposed to go up to 117 then 60 pushups' chris raised an eyebrow 'kennedy you set yourself a high score you dare devil bastered...anyway im close im at 113,114,115,116,117 DONE right push ups let's go kennedy' leon smiled 'your on redfield...' and then they were racing leon was kinda beating chris he was doing it on handed whilst chris was doing push ups two handed.

5 minutes later

leon was slowing down '55,56,57,58,59,60! DONE BEAT YOU REDFIELD now pay up' chris was still doing his '52,53,54,55,56,57,58,59,60 yeah leon we didn't bet...' leon's face was priceless '...are you kidding me?' chris laughed 'nope sucks to be you cuz i ain't paying what i didn't bet on sucker' leon got up 'you imature bastered' chris put his thumb up 'proud of it kennedy'. leon nodded and pointed to the bag 'hey let's get changed i don't think the ladies want us to smell like sweat right?' chris smiled and facepalmed 'go to the top of the class kennedy' and sarcasticly clapped his hand and leon lightly punched his arm 'shut up'.

down staires

jill had just finished making dinner and jumped on the couch and opend a normal coke can 'wonder what the hell those two are actully doing up there meh most properbly flexing their muscles can't wait to see how chris looks now no i need to stop thinking like that' she facepalmed and claire walked up 'what's up big sis?' claire's nickname for jill was either big sis or jilly and she loved both of them 'nothing claire just thinking bad i guess i really need to stop thinking of chris like that...' claire smiled 'hey first your on about me now your on about yourself' she facepalmed 'now im waiting for rebbecca to start thinking like us' jill's eyes went bold 'then the world is doomed' jill then felt a hand knock on her head 'so's jill now that rebbecca has heard you...' rebbecca smiled jill said sarcasticly 'oh shit im screwed' and facepalmed claire was trying hard not to laugh her head off instead she giggled and the trio sat down and joked until the boys came down.

the work out place in chris's apartment

leon was waiting patiently for chris to hurry up leon had only taken a couple on minutes to get changed and wash up but chris is taking his time 'redfield hurry up we don't want to keep em waiting' chris laughed 'kennedy im almost done just hold your horses im sure they won't be mad plus they all love you' chris was beeing childish leon laughed sarcasticly 'oh really? im pretty sure they love you since you saved all of them in zombie heaven' chris poked his head round the cornor of the bathroom and saw leon up against a wall crossarmed with his heel on the wall 'don't lie kennedy get it right you saved claire in raccoon and you found me and helped me save clire at rockfort island and you saved her at harvestville and you saved her from a shot to the chest by a bunch of thugs you really have a bad memory' leon scoffed 'na she did all of it herself your sister didn't need me she's a very brave women and as i recall you went to rockfort to save her and did all the work so you get the glory im just the left over that could of done more to help you guys i mean youve been though more then me and im the one who's barly been though anything except a town and a airoport youve been through more youve been though a mansion two islands and then went on a serch for jill what's jill done? pretty much the same as you except a town aswell and claire? well she went though a town an airport and two islands and rebbecca? well she just went though the mansion but how old was she? she was 18 that's enough to mess up someones head and she's not like claire who is most properbly the most mature cutist kindist most bravest women ive ever seen and at least she doesn't break someones heart.' chris smiled and walked out 'well put leon...well put' and with that they walked down the hallway and to the stairs.

5 minutes before what leon said

'rebbecca pass that spoon to me please?' jill said extending her arm looking at what she had worked hard on 'smells lovely jill!' rebbecca said like a child claire walked in and whispered 'hey you two come here and listen to what leons saying' she ran to the stairs and heard everything leon said.

...

'wow he said that about us?' claire was shocked and speechless then jill said 'shit move they are comming down!' and all three ran to the kitchen and pretended that they didn't hear that chris was the first to speak he was topless in a pair of tight jeans with a towl over his shoulder 'what's up laides you seem rather i donno suspicious' he raised an eyebrow and walked up to jill 'what's up sweet heart?' jill looked at him and went red she was staring at his biceps and musles 'erm uh n-nothing chris' chris tilted his head 'you look really flustered are you...alright?' jill nodded and regained her normalness 'yes chris im perfectly fine where's leon?' leon jogged in 'right here jill what's up?' jill facepalmed 'nothing much' jill grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him to the hall and they had a small whisper conversation 'just what the hell was that about upstairs me and claire and rebbecca could here you what the hells was that about?' leon tilted his head 'you guys heard that?' jill nodded and leon scratched the back of his head 'uh erm well uh nothing i was just uh stating true facts right?' jill facepalmed 'you love claire don't you?' leon went into defence mode 'whoa whoa whoa no no no no i merly care the crap about her i don't know how to love or anything and why the heck are you asking me?' jill eyed him with her hands on her hips 'leon i know you love her just admitt it' leon wasn't going to admitt to anything 'look i don't love claire i don't know the first thing about how to love or anything now if you excuse me i have to teach mr redfield some manners' jill smiled and giggled 'go on then' leon walked up to chris and tapped him on the shoulder 'what's up kennedy?' leon smiled 'your giving a bad impression put a god damn top on it's impolite be fully dressed and polite like me other wise well your screwed somehow...' chris laughed 'okay kennedy you got me i'll go upstairs and put a top on' leon smiled 'good oh and claire?' claire span round red in the face 'yes leon?' leon nodded 'remember what i wanted to show you? well whilst dinners cooking i'll show you' claire was up and ready 'okay then let's go!' leon nodded and smiled 'see you guys in what 1 maybe 2 hours' chris and jill smiled and waved 'you two be safe oh and kennedy?' leon span around 'yeah?' chris smiled slyly 'don't get to frisky will ya?' leon and claire looked at each other and went red leon shot back 'shut it we aren't gonna get that frisky not as bad as you and jill tonight im sure jill's still waiting for you to get hard for a change' he smiled slyly and chris's smile went into a serious look 'shut it and go before we'll get frisky now' jill tapped him on the arm 'chris you pervert!' claire and leon laughed and ran out the door but leon doubled back to say one last thing 'oh we got a badass over here!' he was being sarcastic and chris gave him the finger 'go now leon!' and with that leon paced down the road to catch up with claire.

on route to leon's

it was kinda awkward but leon finerly broke the silence 'hey you alright?' claire looked at him she was still red when he got down the stairs her eyes glowed and shone it made leon smile 'im fine leon' leon snapped back to reality 'good don't want you feeling upset now do i?' he gave a weak smile so did claire 'hey to make things easier why don't we run it?' claire raised an eyebrow 'you can run faster then m-UGAHHHHH LEON!' leon had picked her up and ran as fast as he could to his place and laughed so did claire.

leon's place

leon ran to his place and put her down 'see? told you we'd get there faster' claire brushed herself off and walked up to him 'leon...never do that again without warning okay?' she smiled leon smiled 'yes ma'am' and scoffed 'anyway let's go in shall we?' she smiled 'sure' they walked into the house 'come with me to the back i got a suprise for you' claire was eyeing him 'erm sure?' they walked in silence all you could hear was leon's and claire's footsteps.

leon's garage

'hang here for a minute i'll get it' claire put her hands on her hips 'okay? sure fine but hurry up im getting cold' leon smirked 'sure' he went in and all claire could hear was the sound of a motor bike engine she called out 'leon what did you do?' leon shouted back 'your presant i worked on!' claire was confused then all of a sudden a nice black sleak motor bike came bursting in the back garden 'well damnnnnnnnn nice bike leon where'd you get it!' leon smiled 'guess what? i made the damn thing!' clair's eyes almost poped out of her sockets 'you made this thing!' leon nodded 'yep out of scraps and my imagination here you have a look at it whilst i fire up my one' he walked back into the garage whilst claire was looking at her lovely new bike 'leon where'd you get this picture i don't remember it...' leon said back after finding his keys 'i took it with out any of you guys knowing look at the side of the small dashbored' claire did so and smiled 'sorry im not good at poetry but i tried meh sorry if it made no sence' claire laughed and said in a whimper 'i love it leon i really do' leon smiled 'thanks claire let's head back before redfields and valintine think we are doing it or something let's see if my idea worked or not' he gave a confident smile so did claire 'okay then let's go'.

5 minutes later

chris and rebbecca were talking whilst jill was resting her eyes until chris finerly couldent wait any longer 'oh man what's taking them soooo longggg...' rebbecca tapped him 'it's only been 5 minutes chris you really are impatient i thought you were grown up?' chris smiled 'no i never grew up i was only taught how to act in public get it right' rebbecca smiled and giggled 'guess your right' claire burst in laughing with joy and happiness followed by a smiling leon 'LEON MADE ME A BIKE COME SEE THIS!' and she was dragging him out jill shot up and rebbecca was pissing herself laughing jill ran to the door to see this presant leon had gotton her 'oh wow leon where'd you get this?' jill asked touching the bike 'i made it jill over a year it took but i finerly done it' chris was impressed 'not bad kennedy but where'd you pull the picture from?' leon smiled 'when you guys weren't looking i maneged to snap it perfectly read what's on the dash bored' everyone did so 'im not good at poetry but i tried' everyone ''awhhhhhhed'' leon was going red very quickly 'claire i hope this helps i know you havin't got alot of money and i can't help you much but i wanted to replace the one you left behind at raccoon city so i pulled up some blue prints and made you a new bike im sorry but it's the least i could do because claire i-sigh- claire i-i' he took a breath in his heart was racing claire was waiting for it so was everyone else 'claire i...i love...y-you...sorry i didn't mean to-' he was cut off by claire's lips up againt his they relised they needed air and pulled away slowly leon had to pull a cheezy punch line 'well that wasn't the type of thank you i expected and your welcome' claire giggled 'i love you to leon always have now come on let's go inside' they were licklocking all the way in and had their dinner and went to sleep.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

aurther's note: THIS IS LONG AS HELL to be honest i didn't think id be able to come up with most of this but i did bad spelling i know but hey ohwell next part might be up next week i have no idea


End file.
